poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Next day/Meet Firestorm
This is where the riders meet Firestorm in The Day Connie Came. next day, the team are now with their dragons Apple Bloom: Hey, maybe we should go see Connie again. Sunil Nevla: Yeah and we can introduce her to our dragons. Zoe Trent: I like it. they fly to Connie's mansion and land outside of the main yard Scootaloo: Alright, let's find Connie. start walking to the mansion when they heara growl and then as they get closer they see a huge Typhoomerang! Yuna: gasps Get down! hide behind a bush Typhoomerang: growls slowly look up from the hiding spot Sweetie Belle: gasp That Typhoomerang is near Connie! see Connie standing near the Typhoomerang. Apple Bloom: What it doin' near Connie?! Skyla; Maybe it's gonna try and eat her! Button Mash; Quick, let's get it! is about to race forward but Sweetie Belle stops him Sweetie Belle: NO!! Button, Typhoomerangs are very aggressive! Yuna: She's right, anything we might try to do, it'll attack us all! Button Mash; So what do we do? Russell Ferguson: Let's keep our heads down and watch. And it the Typhoomerang does anything, we attack it. they stand in their spot and watch as they do the Typhoomerang doesn't try to attack or try to kill Connie. Vinnie Terrio: Hey, why isn't that Typhoomerang doing anything? Zoe Trent: I don't know. Zeñorita: Hold on, that Typhoomerang isn't trying to get Connie, it's interacting with her. Penny Ling: What's it doing? Zeñorita: Si. Look. look back up and see that Connie and the Typhoomerang are playing Yuna: Aw, look at that. Scootaloo: I guess it's safe for us to come out. then step out from their hiding spot and walks towards Connie and the Typhoomerang Yuna: You know this dragon, Connie? Connie: Oh yes, this is my Typhoomerang, Firestorm. Yuna: Whoa! Scootaloo: No offense, but how does a giraffe get a Typhoomerang? Connie: Well, It all started when, flashback Connie: narrating I was on my way back home, when I heard something] see Connie walking down the sidewalk and then she hears a moaning sound and looks around Connie: narrating I didn't know what it was exactly, but It sounded like something was hurt. She followed the sound and then in an alley way, I found a baby Typhoomerang, injured. playing Connie: Aw you poor thing. up the injured Typhoomerang Typhoomerang: in pain Connie: Hey, little one. Typhoomerang: growling Connie: narrating So I took the Typhoomerang back home with me. see Connie carrying the Typhoomerang on her back and she steps into her old home. Connie: Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found. Bills and Novel come out from their rooms and take a look Novel: Oh my! It's a dragon! Green Bills: Where did you find it? Connie: In an alley. Badly injured. Dragon: squakwing Connie: Can I try and care for him? Green Bills: I don't know, taking care of an animal of any kind a is a big responsibility. Are you up for it? Connie: Yes, Dady. I can do it. Novel: Then it's settled, that dragon is your responisbility. ends Yuna: Wow! Connie: Yeah, Firestorm was my only friend I had in Manehatten. Connie takes out some photos Connie: Here's us. Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories